Cybertronian Romeo and Julian
by Mimajo
Summary: In spite of being in two warring sides, two mechs, who seem so different on the outside, cannot possibly be more meant for one another. They work hard to stay together and make it through the challenge that won't only change their lives, but possibly every Cybertronian's too.
1. Discovery Part I

_Two fractions, both alike in dignity,_  
_In fair Cybertron, where we lay our scene,_  
_From relentless war break to silent mutiny,_  
_Where civil energon makes civil servos unclean._  
_From forth the fatal sparks of these two foes_  
_A pair of star-cross'd lovers decide; _  
_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_  
_Do with their infatuation bury their ilk's strife._  
_The fearful passage of their peril-mark'd love,_  
_And the continuance of their leaders' rage,  
Which, but their partisan's love, nought could remove._

* * *

Blur saunters into the roofless workstation with a data pad at hand and tries to uncover what intel he can catch from several Decepticons under investigation of their foiled foray, which was to pillage the planet Duplejin, one of the many now worlds Autobots pioneered not long ago. The planet has become a major supplier of energon over the stellar cycles. He grew tense, consequent to running his analysis, and frets, had they prevailed in even one attempt on such worlds, they would've inflicted much harm to Cybertron, but not only that, there may be countless other plans that they may not be fortunate enough to catch in time. He stops and freezes as he feels a pair of arms wrap around him, he widens his optics in horror, but, before he can look, a jovial chuckle is heard and he relaxes upon hearing it.

"Longarm, you-startled-me, I-already-told-you-to-not-surprise-me-from-behind!" He snaps, his words so expeditious that it takes adroit and keen hearing to understand what many words he speaks, which Longarm as and with no misunderstandings-not even once. The mini-bot huffs and lightly blushes as he moues while secretly leaning closer into the warm embrace that envelops him.

"Well you seemed so tense, so I thought a hug is just what you needed." Blur turns around whilst remaining in Longarm's fondle embrace, his cute blush never ceasing.

"But-we're-working-right-now, we-can't-let-anyone-know-about-our-relationship-and-it-is-dangerous-to-do-this-at-work! We-can-get-court-marshaled-for-incompetence-and-this-is-considered-inappropriate-for-us-high-ranking-officers! What-about-the-Elite-Guard-if-they-find-out?!" Blurr worriedly reasons.

"Oh come on, no one else is here~" Longarm hums in a cosset manner as Blur blushes ingratiatingly.

"What-does-that-mean?"

"Why not enjoy each other's company?" He tenderly smiles and, with Blur on his lap, sits down on some metal crates, which he fixed to be an expediential love-seat. Blur looks up to Longarm, feeling that for too long now the Prime has been impromptu to his kiss since the morning. Longarm takes notice and, with chimerical mien, cuddles instead, smirking as Blurr lets out a whine. They read and write responses to files on their individual data pads, warmly comforted by one another, and beam in mirth with a chirp as their energy fields merge.

Their little moment of happiness is rudely cut short by the echoing sounds of approaching steps from a mech who they can guess the name of using their mumbles and the unique mien of a certain aphrodisiacal cavalierly bot. Their smiles turn into the bared and clenched denta of anxiety, they stand and scurry to their assigned positions at the monitors. Taking one last swift glance at each other before taking to their no longer idle workstations. They frown as they felt the warmth of one another turn to ice as they type away.

"Now what are you two workin' on?!" Sentinel Prime snides, he looks for the smallest blunder to jab out for his amusement, and to take his mind off a forthcoming mission that he is none too excited for. Neither answer, paying no mind to Sentinel, knowing it best to leave him unheeded when he has moments such as this, which come quite often-unfortunately. Cognizant to them ignoring him, Sentinel growls and looks at their work before sitting down to do his own. He watches them from behind his data pad of vital information. Longarm mentally grumbles, they no longer have time alone now, then he realized a way and felt more at ease while Blur grows restless. Blur starts bouncing his leg and finishes his work for the day faster than his usual speed. He hides a smile of relief then openly does so upon seeing Sentinel finally leave. Longarm stops what he was doing and turns to the hall Sentinel disappeared into. For a moment they waited, and when no one came they grin in relief. With Blur finished he walks over to hug Longarm from behind as the Prime works. Longarm feels chirpy once more, he drudges over his work no more, and it seems much less than it had mere moments ago. His typing gently thumps in a madrigal rhythm as Blur watches from the crook of his neck. Once upon completion, Longarm stands up with Blur.

"Want to go to my place?" Longarm offers as he looks to the side to a now blushing Blur, who looks back at him.

"Sure, when-can-we-go?"

"Why not now? So that way we can spend some time together, without interruptions." He purrs, hoping to quaver his beau to take a break from work to have a regale, with just the two of them, no work to distract them and no Megatron to ruin that rapt peace.

"But, there-is-still-work-for-us-to-do." Longarm has foreseen this, he looks to Blur and rolls his optics with a zestful smile.

"Don't you think we deserve some time off," Longarm cups Blur's chin to make the Elite Guard officer look up to him "you don't want me to eat the tarts I made _all alone_,do you?" Longarm pouts in false sadness, Blur feels guilty and yields a sigh of defeat.

"Oh-alright, but-if-I-miss-work-or-fail-to-finish-any-important-documents, you're-going-to-pay!"

"Gladly!" Longarm bows his head and places his arm over his spark, Blur snickers and holds Longarm's servo while looking away with a blush as he gives Blur's servo a light squeeze. They pack up for the day and drive their personal cruisers, which are otherwise known as flying cars. They carefully race to Longarm's apartment, and to no one's surprise, Blur rises in victory. When they get down from their vehicles they share a merry laugh and Longarm leads Blur to his apartment.

Once Longarm unlocks the door it slides to the side to show his Cybertronian home, Blurr is let in first and looks around for the hundredth time. It is a cozy, homely place with modest furniture, Longarm had recently placed a glassy, neon purple plant in a pot at the corner of a glass wall, which shows the vast view of the Cybertronian city of Vector Sigma.

"What-a-nice-place-you-have-here." Blur claims his usual spot on the love-seat made out of heavy, curved metal that is also padded with soft mesh.

"Thank you, should we eat the tarts later or while watching a movie?" Longarm smiles at Blurr from his standing at the kitchen.

"During-the-movie?" Blurr shrugs, fine with either.

"Okay." Longarm smiles and, with Blur, picks a movie from his collection, they've decided on a horror movie. It is about a group of scouts investigating an unknown planet with no known life, and were sent to find a missing femine. Longarm walks out then back in, now holding the tray of mini tarts, the pink energon has been made into something equal to cream cheese filling for the tart crust, and is coated in frosty glace. The saccharine aroma makes Blur's tanks rumble then he turns his head to see. Longarm gives a lofty and accomplished grin then sets it on the coffee table with a gentle clank. A holographic screen appears and the three-dimensional film begins to play. Blur and Longarm cuddle as they savor and sample the tray. Blur grew frightened and quietly nibbles as the film plays on to show the team of twelve be brutally slain, one by one, by the hand of one with the might of Unicron himself. He clings to Longarm for comfort, Longarm chuckles and rubs his back, knowing how Blur gets when watching these films. The double agent looks down at Blur and his smile dies a shade.

His awareness of the scene surrounding him fades and speeds away from him and into a screen, which he now stands before. He watches from within the blackness of his deceit. Nevermore has he felt even the slightest twinge of malefaction in his hypocrisy, but now, now he feels something like it. He truly does care for Blur, and is starting to feel such mighty aegis that he no longer wishes to continue, and it frightens him to his very spark. He's loyal and dutiful to Megatron, unswerving and unwavering it was without question, both body and spark were loyal to his one true master, or so it seemed. His spark flutters every time Blur comes to his view, the energetic personality of the mini-bot makes his concentration on anything else dither when he is away, and now, the cosset infatuation that once flooded his spark is bartered for pain and anguish.

Blur takes notice of Longarm's change in mood and pulls away to look at him

"What's-wrong-Longarm? Is-something-bothering-you, is-it-the-movie?" He worries, Longarm doesn't speak and pauses in terror in the moment he is returned to reality, every fiber of his being has finally made has a choice, his spark winnows all fear and quaver-he has finally decided.

"Blur," his mouth feels plastered and sealed, he feels a moment of fear again as he gets the full attention of Blur, who grow concerned "there's...there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" The mini-bot's speed ceases for the moment that envelops them.

"I...I'm-" To Longarm's dismay Blur's transmitter goes off with a spiraling white flash and pulsing vibration, Blur was about to reject the call until he sees it is Sentinel Prime. When he pauses, the holographic transmitter plays a voice mail, indicating it as extremely urgent and Blur speeds to a blank wall with a gulp, hoping Sentinel didn't see Longarm with him.

"Agent Blur!" Sentinel Prime barks.

"Yes-Prime-sir?!" He salutes.

"Why haven't you picked up?! You're being called on for an important mission!"

"But-"

"But what?! This isn't up to up to you! Look, I don't wanna go either, I hate the idea of going to an organic planet," Sentinel shudders, as if to further prove his point "but this is far too important to just turn down! We need to retrieve the Allspark!" The transmission disconnects before Blurr can even react, both mechs freeze in dismay, Longarm knows he has to go. Blur walks to the exit and looks into his beau's optics, his servo close to his chassis, for a moment it seemed as if he was going to reach for Longarm, his face furrows as he tries to force words out to say, qualms and solicitude swooshes around him like a gale of graupel, but all he lets out is a whimper then hastens away in a dash, before Longarm could shout for him, he turned into a blur of blue. Longarm feels his spark lurch and whimpers in return to Blur's, now, with Blur gone he locks the door and presses a button that makes the wall of glass turn into a thick, clouded white. He pulls away with a sigh as his body shifts and rearranges into his true self: Shockwave.

"I was going to tell you..." He chokes out, slumps onto the place he sat before, and buries his face into his claws. His ruby optic is glossy and blurred with woe.


	2. Discovery Part II

Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, Jazz, the jet twins, and Blurr board the ship, they noticed Blur's unusual behavior upon him reporting in. The jet twins and Jazz grow worried while their commanding officers remains ignorant of it. Everyone is anxious to have the Allspark back in their care, away from Megatron's avaricious grasp, thus, they aren't too suspicious of it. The jet twins walk over to Blurr as he sulks, terribly distraught and aloof.

"Somethin' troublin' Agent Blur sir?" Jetfire asks, Blur looks up with a blank stare.

"What wrong?" Jetstorm, equally as concerned, asks as well, the only response is a blink and the frown that grows deeper.

"It's-nothing." He stands up and walks to someplace he can be alone with a weakened sigh. His normal superspeed dash is now but a slow saunter, with his head down and not acknowledging the early warning signal that they're going to pass through a space-bridge, which is the very way they will be brought to the nearest space-bridge station to Earth. As they pass through, Blurr sits in an empty room and facing the wall, his suspicions and wild thoughts burn into his circuitry. 'What-if-he-found-another-bot? Is-he-breaking-up-with-me?! Maybe-somebot-found-out? What-did-he-need-to-tell-me?!' His thoughts are interrupted by Ultra Magnus, who clears his vocalizer and treads to him in superiority.

"What is troubling you, Agent Blurr? Is it about the Allspark?" Asks Ultra Magnus, oblivious to Blurr's actual situation.

"It's-" he stops himself, and thinks hastily what to do "it's-just-that-the-Autobots-that-claim-to-have-the-Allspark-lunar-cycles-ago-might-of-had-something-terrible-happened to it and..." He drifts into silence, Ultra-Magnus listens carefully and evaluates Blur's false trouble with care and attention.

"That is possible." Ultra-Magnus looks at him, noticing something off and takes note of it. Blur nods and looks down, trying to hide the fact that it was a lie as he continues to try to figure it out what Longarm wished to tell him. He didn't notice them passing through the spacebridge and traveling at light speed the rest of the way. 

Once on Earth, the team Optimus leads were lead inside and 'decontaminated' by Sentinel in paranoia. Blurr pays little attention to the team the entire time instead of introducing himself.

"Hey, are you okay?" Optimus asks, hesitant to speak as Sentinel treats Optimus with distrust and as a suspected spy, causing Optimus to be hesitant to speak to anyone of superiority or equal rank. He looks up at Optimus with the same blank expression as before.

"Nothing-you-need-to-worry-about." He sighs, looking at Optimus from where he sits. Optimus understands the general idea of what he said and nods, believing it best to simply leave the Elite Guard officer be. When they left not long after, he looks around, he has the whole ship to himself, this is an opportunity he does not dare pass. He takes out his transmitter to contact Longarm, anxious to speak to his beau. Suddenly, he hears drilling as the ship tremors. He dashes to the control room and sees from the windshield that someone had drilled nearby to enter, it quickly becomes apparent to him that someone is in here and was the cause of the ship's trembling. He gasps at this realization and in a stripe of blue, goes outside to see two Decepticons stealing something from the ship.

"Vhy zis iz much eazier zhan I though~t!" Blitzwing muses, his persona Random in control, and crackling with laughter.

"Quiet," roars a booming voice "we must get this to Lord Megatron as fast as possible! What if the Autobot scum are still in the ship?!" Lugnut snaps as both Decepticons hurry, this makes Blur's trepidation heat and bubble thickly with anger.

"Now-what-do-we-have-here? Decepticons-I-presume." Blur scowls, they stop and snap their heads at his direction.

"Vwell vwell~ Un Autobot ist here," Random laughs and switches to Hothead "he muzt ve crushed!" Hothead shoots fire with intent to melt Blur into a plashet of his own molten alloy. Blurr easily moved away and punts Blitzwing in the head, Random laughs when Lugnut smashed a crater where Blur once stood before he dashed away then Blurr thwacks the back of the brute's head, Lugnut's vision succumbs to static for a brief moment before collapsing onto the floor. For a trice Blur has forgotten about Blitzwing, a mistake he will soon pay. Icy freezes Blur's peds to the ground, the Autobot gasps and moves every which way, deep cracks rumble from within the small glacier trapping his peds until Icy freezes it again.

"I thought ve vere ze only wans 'ere. No matter, ve got vhat ve came for." Icy helps Lugnut up, the brute, in turn, whacks the mini-bot to the shield with pandemonium force. The tintinnabulating din in his audios deafens him as his vision glitches, his body quavers in agony from the impact. With the last of his strength, he activates an SOS signal before forced into temporary stasis. 

He wakes in the ship's med-bay, feeling numb as he reboots, his vision sees first the faces of his fellow comrades. Most are faces of concern, and there's one with a scowl of adhor. He slowly sits up and looks around him. Legs and midriff unresponsive.

"Now why couldn't you beat those two 'cons?!" Scorns Sentinel Prime, for once, Blurr flinches at the Prime's coherent words.

"Yeah, like you did any better," defends Bulkhead "you just watched and freaked out when you saw a Decepticon for the first time." Blurr is surprised someone has the bearings to stand up to Sentinel, who in turn scoffs and falls silent with nothing more than grumbles to express irritation.

"You got hurt pretty bad Zippy." Bumblebee frowns, assuming the name for Blurr since all know of his speed.

"My," his speed falters, which causes him to slightly widen his optics for a moment before figuring it be due to injuries "my name is-not-Zippy," his scolding softens

"it's Blurr."

"Well then, Blur, what happened?"

"Well," he pauses to recollect "I-was-just-inside-and-suddenly-the-ship-was-moving-and-I-heard-drilling. When-I-went-to-investigate-and-found-two-Decepticons-stealing-something-from-the-ship. I-tried-to-fight-them-off-but-I-was-not-aware-of-the-predicament-pr-and-did-not-know-about-what-they-were-capable-of." He said, little fully understood what he said, the word 'Decepticons' however, was very much clear.

"Who were they?" Jazz asked, wanting those Decepticons for injuring his comrade.

"This-Decepticon-whose-faceplates-change-into-three-different-ones-who-was-with-this-large-purple-Decepticon, who-is-the-one-that-sent-me-crashing-into-our-shields."

"Um..." Optimus tried to piece together what words were heard "I think they were the two Decepticons, Blitzwing and Lugnut."

"Turns out they some fair dinkum mongrels, 'em Decepticons!" Jetstorm sneers, to which the other twin nods.

"But had heaps good blue we did!" Jetfire sheepishly in hopes of lifting the mood. They fail and go with Sentinel someplace.

"Just stay here 'till ya heal, kid." Ratchet tells him, to which he nods and closes his optics as he leans back.

Their stay on Earth is like eternity to him, while he did enjoy spending time with the repair team that has been fighting the Decepticons, he so desperately yearns to call Longarm, sadly Sentinel never lets him out of his sights. Blur starts to get everyone suspicious of being in a relationship, how his emotions flare whenever they watched anything involving romance, when they did ask he would freeze and stare then turned away or leaves when they didn't let him change the subject. The repair team was quite alright with it and didn't mind while the Elite Guard didn't take it kindly, saying that if he is, they would have to take him or his lover away so he can focus on his work. Having a romantic relationship in the Elite Guard, as afore-discussed is strictly seen as unprofessional and lowering productivity. During his stay he did run into some competition, Bumblebee was always fighting for the title of being faster than Blur and Sentinel kept on trying to find out who it was so he can make Blur do his work instead of 'just moping around'. The jet twins and him stayed on Earth while the rest left, upsetting him even more. Today Blur finally is to return home along with the jet twins he grew familiar with, they all leave not soon after the spacebridge's destruction, but, during the demolition of the spacebridge, something made returning to Cybertron evermore urgent. Megatron told them that there still is, in fact, a double agent within the Elite Guard's ranks, he didn't say who it was but the transmission Blurr heard between him and Shockwave shook him to his very core, Shockwave's voice sounded so hauntingly familiar. Both he and the jet twins knew they needed to get back to Cybertron immediately to stop an invasion from having any hopes of happening. None dared to use their transmission systems to tell it to whoever answers, for anyone can be the spy and they might just alert said spy. They traveled to Cybertron in fearful and utter silence. When they got there Blur instantaneously asked where Longarm was, claiming that there are some important files that need to be done and made up other excuses whilst faking calmness. The jet twins on the other hand, even with the vital information they know, don't plan on telling anyone immediately, as to not raise alarm and alert the spy. Sentinel was on the brink of investigating Blurr but Ultra Magnus told him to get back to work, much to his luck. The twins were very uneasy as they waited for the right time, they plan on telling Magnus later this cycle.

Blur uses his super-speed to dash to Longarm, who is the first person he wants to see and tell, upon seeing Longarm his spark became so overwhelmed that he fails to notice that he had already ran past, when he turns around and gets near he fumbles and trips, causing him to tumble to the feet of his beau.

"Blur!" Longarm gasps in surprise and worry. The spy had seen Blurr crash Megatron's victory just when he was about to reveal himself. He wants to make sure no one else is around until he can finally tell him the secret that has now burdened him, but he is having second thoughts now in Blurr's presence. Blurr pants and frantically rambles nonsense before standing up and hugging Longarm tight.

"Longarm! There-is-something-I-really-need-to-tell-you!"

"There is something I need to tell you too." Longarm gulps but lets Blurr go first.

"It-is-about-the-spy! The-one-known-as-Bumblebee-was-thought-to-have-caught-a-Decepticon-spy, but, that-is-indeed-not-accurate! During-my-stay-on-Earth-I-have-discovered-that-the-Decepticon-spy-is-still-in-fact-among-us," As he tells this, Longarm's false optics widen whilst showing realization and horror "I-caught-two-transmissions-and-if-we-run-an-analysis-and-I-listen-to-the-vocal-samples-I-will-be-able-to-easily-identify-this-double-agent!" When he finishs Longarm looks around.

"Have you told anyone this?"

"That-is-a-negative!" Blur confirms as he stands at attention.

"Good." Longarm's red mark glows as he looks down, Blur flinches, yet, stood his ground. Longarm knows he has to kill him, it is part of Megatron's strict orders. Yet the spy's spark is screaming not to, his arm refuses to obey him. His body shakes as the conflict between duty and spark arises to new heights. Looking down the spy's will grows bent on revealing himself before his mind can protest.

"L-Longarm?" Blur whimpers, thinking on whether or not to make a run for it.

"Blur," Longarm kneels down and gently places a servo on Blur's shoulder "do you love me?"

"Of-course-I-do-Longarm!"

"Remember when I was going to tell you something? You know, before you left?"

"Yes?" Blur grows uneasy and seeks comfort in Longarm's energy field, he only now notices something is off about it.

"There is something very important I need to tell you," Longarm looks around again to be sure no one is around "do you trust me?"

"Longarm?" Blurr whimpers.

"Do you trust me that I will _never _hurt you?"

"Y-yes," the mini-bot grows daunted and trembles "why-are-you-saying-this? You're-scaring-me!"

"Blur...I'm sorry I'm scaring you," the glowing red orb on his forehead dims "but...I don't want to keep this secret from you any longer."

"What-are-you-saying?!"

"Blur, I love you. I really do, but...I am not who you think I am," Longarm keeps his hold gentle. The words strangle the confession that is being said like a snake "I-I...I am the spy." Once the words click Blur's optics wide and his face gluts with horror. The cataclysm of betrayal devastates and shatters his spark without strife. Longarm takes a step back, and upon removing his servo Blur falls to his knees, optics fill to the brim with pain that grows into a mute cataract.

"Y-y..." He no longer has the strength to speak, for it has left him, as a life of a crushed mouse has left it.

"I'm so sorry," Longarm chokes, teardrops trickle down as Longarm finally switches into his true self, Shockwave. Yet instead of the harrowing callous Decepticon, the Autobots believe him to be, he has a will that is crushed, under the mighty weight of the burden and remorse he has begotten. The last of his heartfelt words hiss through his denta as he shakes "I didn't mean to hurt you...but believe me when I say I didn't use you! I know you don't trust me right now but I swear, there is nothing I could've gained from this! Other than you..."

"Then why did you do this?" Blurr whispers, not only is his speech slow, it sounds so broken, and makes Shockwave's spark hurt all the more. Shockwave bows his head as his spark flowers his next words.

"Because my only love sprung from this ample anguish, too early seen unknown, and known too late. A prodigious birth of love it is, that I love an enemy." The spy admits, even so, Blur feels as if a dagger is stabbed into his spark, which in a way is so.

"Y-you're a Decepticon..."

"Yes." Shockwave says, for the first time in his life, in shame.

"You...Y-you-lied-to-me," Blurr cries and trembles as he wipes away his tears "you-hurt-me-and-made-a-fool-out-of-me!"

"Blur, please, I-"

"I-hate-you!" He lies and grieves as his lamentation grows, Shockwave recoils and walks up to him.

"Please Blur!" Shockwave gently grabs Blurr's arm and pulls him up.

"What-are-you-" He is cut off when he finds himself securely wrapped in a fondle embrace. Shockwave closes his optic as Blur toils to be released.

"Please let me try to make it up to you, from now on I promise, no more lies, no more deceit. I will even give up my loyalty for you if you want!"

"No! I-hate-you-I-hate-you-I-HATE-YOU!" He grieves louder, Shockwave knows those are empty words, yet it makes the coolant run down faster, and he pleads.

"I beg of you Blur," Shockwave won't let Blurr go "I love you!" After one last hit from his dithering fist, Blurr gives up and weeps so hard that his face and Shockwave's chassis become drenched in his tears. In spite of his hurt and anger, he still loves Shockwave, and he absolutely hates himself for it.

"I..." he breaks into tears once more "I-love-you-too!" He sobs and curls up. He cries and cries, until his optics hurt and his vocalizer fails him. Shockwave changes back into Longarm and cradles Blur close, afraid that the very click he lets go, his love will dash away.


	3. Construe and Detection

Okay, so there are two things on here that I ya need ta know.

**Lilleth: **a beautiful fragile avian creature made out of glass and its eggs are also fairly fragile.

**Yggdrasill: **the tree of life and holder of the nine realms in Norse mythology, but, in the Transformers universes, it is a powerful, massive tree in one of the many planets Cybertron knows of, and has direct control of all its vegetation. The name means 'tree of power' in Norse-Thor would be proud.

* * *

Shockwave stands in his apartment living room, currently looking through all the pictures he and Blur took together. After he revealed himself to Blur, they left early saying their own unconvincing excuses to different superiors to then meet each other at Longarm's apartment for the chance to know each other all over again, but this time, bereaved of deceit. Shockwave admires the many pictures they have taken, from the first few solar cycles as a couple to some in their more recent days. He stops browsing through his monitor at the sight of one he holds most dear.

The picture was taken during the first stellar cycles they have been courting, it was taken after they went on their sixteenth date out at a simple cafe. Blur is nestled from behind by Longarm, and it was at that very time frame they had their first kiss. Such an enchanting marvel it had been, the sound of chatter, the sounds of plates both empty and full, the laughter, the light. Such revelry and mirth in that one moment that he had forgotten Megatron, the Elite Guard, even his self, at that moment he just was. His sirenic Blur captivated him, he became entranced in the blitheness and adoringly enfolded his beau from behind. He asked a passerby to take a photo and offered the small plate of glass with cyan readings, the passerby agreed to take the picture for them, as they adjusted for a moment Blur looked to Longarm. Longarm, with Blur so close to his face, saw an opportunity-and joyously took it. Their smiling optics closed as their soft lips greeted each other in content.

Shockwave feels his spark flutter gently in his chassis as he looks at the Blur in the picture, and he cosseted a susurration as he thought out loud to himself.

"You speak yet you say nothing, what of that? Two of the fairest stars in all the cosmos, having some business, do entreat your optics, to shine brightly in their spheres till they return. What if your optics were there, they in your head? The brightness of your cheek-plates would shame those stars, as daylight does a lamp; your optics in the welkin, would through the airy region stream so bright that lilleths would sing and think it was not night. Oh, that I was a glove upon that servo, that I might touch that cheek-plate!"

Blur sighs and leans onto the stool of his window, watching the citizens of Vector Sigma go about their business. He strolls over to the mirror with smooth, swift strides and looked at himself, then let his optics go down to his Elite Guard insignia.

"Oh, Longarm...Shockwave. Why-do-you-have-to-be-a-Decepticon? Please, deny-your-fraction-and-refuse-your-affiliation; Or, if-you-won't, be-but-sworn-my-love, and-I'll-no-longer-be-an-Autobot. It's-but-your-fraction-that-is-my-enemy. What-is-a-Decepticon," sighs Blur as the tips of his digits brush over the insignia, for only now is it the bane of his grief "it-is-not-a-servo, or-a-ped, not-an-arm, or-face-plate, or-any-other-part-belonging-to-a-bot. Oh-please, be-some-other! What's-in-a-faction? That-which-we-call-Yggdrasill, by-any-other-name-would-be-just-as-life-giving; So-Shockwave-would, were-he-not-Shockwave, retain-that-dear-perfection-which-he-owes-without-that-title. Shockwave, shed-your-creed, and-for-that-tenet, which-is-no-part-of-you, take-all-myself..." Blur stared at himself and felt his own spark flutter. Slowly his arm rested at his side and he left, without another word.

Blur makes it to the apartment, half a groon earlier he arrives, which to those who know him know it would be strange if he didn't. On the way there some have taken notice to his ensconce but did not bother him much on that matter. He pauses at the door, his fist mere inches from it. He takes in a deep breath to cool his systems and hesitantly knocks. When it opened, a sharp gasp chokes his airway, his spark clenches and his optics dart to the halls. Shockwave's claw gently and hurriedly brings him in then closes the door, locking it not soon after.

"What-are-you-doing-like-this?! If-someone-sees-you-they-will-kill-you!" Blur yelps, Shockwave gently cups Blur's chin and carefully rubs his cheek with a talon.

"Alack, there lies more peril in your optics than twenty of their blasters: look but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity." Shockwave softly speaks, Blur blushes but is engulfed deeper into his anxiety when he hears one of the neighbors pass by with heavily muffled steps.

"Oh-I-would-not-for-the-world-they-see-you-here-as-Shockwave!"

"The windows are turned frosted to hide me from their sight; and if you don't love me, let them see me: My life were better ended by their hate, than death prorogued, wanting your love!" Shockwave beseeches while gently holding Blur in a soft embrace. Neither of them took comfort in knowing the safety from unwanted sights offered, Shockwave fears that Blur doesn't love him, not anymore, while Blur fears the daggers of the betrayed if they see this, his whole life shall be forever forlorned and forsaken upon discovery. Yet they are there to care for their worries despite the dangers each other face just for being together as lovers and not enemies. Blur looks into to Shockwave's optic, which kindles the celestial pyre that edges with cinder, he starts gradually accepting Longarm as Shockwave, a Decepticon, and his beloved as they grow entranced by each other's gaze.

Blur examines the features of his beau's true identity more closely as their energy fields merge again, feeling them interlock, as does a key with a bulky lock. Shockwave's optic is but a ruby at the forefront of a bright aubade, a cat-eye line as his vertical pupil that mirrors a terrene asteroid belt. The pitch black that covered the rest of his nonexistent face only overwrought that feature. He then moves on to Shockwave's body, the simple grey paint, which is the same base color he has as Longarm, but Shockwave has a more slender frame and a large chassis with upper arms that are still large and bulk at the shoulders. Purposeful and guileful steps gently clank onto the smooth floor as Shockwave's three taloned claws carry Blur to the couch, he can't help but feel more flustered as he wraps his arms around Shockwave's neck. They sit side by side and shuffle.

"I'm glad you came, Blur, I was worried you wouldn't come."

"Well-here-I-am."

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Even-if-I'm-here-that-doesn't-mean-I-will-bear-no-aggrievance-to-your-actions!"

"I understand, and I cannot blame you. What I was doing was wrong, but I want to make it up to you," Shockwave stood up to kneel in front of Blur, who in turn stood and took a few careful strides to Shockwave "do you believe...we can start again? I...I want to start a new life-with you." It took a few moments for what Shockwave said to settle onto him, none of them noticed each other's sparks call for each other as the silence deepened. Blur broke the silence with an unhurried and calm voice.

"Okay."

After that, they sat together on the couch with one of the shows they normally watch on the HGTV (Holographic Television). As they silently and awkwardly prated as if nothing has changed. As the long timeless night wore on the distrust was reformed into hope, lacking in any libel. Blur grew comfortable to the idea that he is in love, not only is it not allowed due to 'incompetence' under Sentinel Prime's command, it is verboten, for he is an Autobot, and Shockwave, a Decepticon, two fractions with undying hate the only thing they share. They soon started to smile again, or at least Blur is, seeing as how Shockwave has no facial features other than one large optic. Shockwave's form shifted and slid into Longarm as Blur watched, the hurt a quiet ghost in him, his optics vibrant as the crystal clear waters of the Caribbean sea. As they melted into a kind kiss their sparks felt as if they are on the brink of bursting aflame from their chassis, the flames of passion, by the force of love shall it erupt. Their impassioned kiss made their bodies grow sultryful, as cooling fans activated with a soft click. The remainder of the night they were intimate and fell into recharge sometime after. Longarm spooned the mini-bot once they did a quick clean up and they slept without a ribbon of nightmares to disturb their peace, it is as if the moment were made to last. The jollification and peace of the moment left a content smile on their slumbering faceplates.

Soldiers forge ahead as they dispatched into the apartment complex with heavy stomps, determined to capture the spy before any more can be done. The rumbling and the quaking failed to stir the two, who are embraced in a sweetheart's cradle, Longarm, being the largest, is the one whose arm is protectively around Blur. They slumbered without disruption until Longarm started to stir and shift lightly. With a magnesium sticky bomb, the front door melted into a glowing pool of sparking metal. Hearing barked orders and the sounds of the troop in their halls, neighbors ran out to see in utter panic and alarm. Before Longarm and Blur can properly wake, Blur's optics snapped open, being thrown to the floor his unwelcomed alarm. Longarm was harshly forced to his knees just as Blur is, their arms pinned to their backs and their wrists cuffed. They shout in panic at the sounds of the squadron yelling demands to them, the sounds of the alarmed neighbors only makes their panic rise. The tumult of chaos ceased when in came Sentinel Prime, who bears such torrid anger in those bright blue optics the fear in them rose from their tanks to their sparks like water droplets running across the windows of a speeding car.

"Well well, look who we have here. Two little traitorous sweet sparks," Sentinel growls with a hateful snide "it's the Stockade for you two!" Angered, Longarm spoke quickly against Sentinel.

"We don't know what you're talking about! Yes, we are seeing each other but-"

"Save it! We already know who you are, _Shockwave_!" Sentinel snaps, what alibi threatening to rise in them silenced. Longarm releases the held vent he didn't know he held in defeat.

"Well, it seems you caught me, now-BLUR, RUN!" Before Longarm finished Blur shoots up, headbutting a soldier's jaw as Longarm rises to his peds and throws punches at any surrounding soldiers after snapping the cuffs. They make a break for it and sprint down the halls, Blur uses his superspeed to go ahead and take down any soldiers endangering their route to freedom.

Once outside Longarm gets out his keys, his personal Elite Guard ship roars to life as the cockpit opens. They lunge into the hovering ship and speed off as fast as the ship allows while the cockpit still closes. Once they are no longer inside the strong atmosphere of Cybertron, Longarm shifts back into Shockwave, Blur's shock and terror settles down as he rests his servo on the window. He morosely watches as they speed away at the speed of light.

"They just _had _to ruin it," growls Shockwave, gripping the controls tighter, Blur looks to his beau and frowns at the reality of the situation they are whelmed into "didn't think those two twins would talk until another solar cycle!"

"It-must've-set-them-off-when-we-left-early-without-so-much-of-an-excuse-and-made-it-even-more-suspicious-when-they-asked-Ultra-Magnus-about-it!"

"Well, looks like we can't leave as we had planned," Shockwave sighs in both disappointment and anger "but now we need to hide. I am unsure if Megatron will shelter you no matter how we tell the story."

"So-where-do-you-think-will-be-best-for-us?"

"Earth, even with Megatron there, he has little resources and surveillance. Unlike the Autobots, he does not have the advantage of the inhabitants' support and is forced into hiding a majority of the time. I also know someone who might be of some help to us, Soundwave, who has been a dear friend of mine and is more neutral in the war despite him helping Megatron at times."


	4. Debarkation to a New Start

**The list below will tell ya the roles everyone will loosely follow during the story. I hope you like my new chapter!**

Optimus=Lord Montague  
Ratchet='Nurse'  
Blur=Juliet  
Shockwave/Longarm=Romeo  
Cliffjumper=Paris  
Bumblebee=Mercutio  
Bulkhead=Benvolio  
Megatron=Lord Capulet  
Starscream=Lady Capulet (In some parts)  
Blitzwing:

Hothead=Tybalt

Icy=Lady Capulet (In some other parts too!)

Random= comical relief (the Nurse)

Labertasche*=a German insult that translates to 'babble-bag'.

* * *

It has been several deca-cycles since the events on Cybertron, they snuck through a spacebridge and the cruiser was being tracked. They searched for a place with Cybertronians, and were fortunate to find an energon mine, to make it greater, it is isolated from the maps. They took as much energon as they could fit in their new, and much larger ship, after some fray with the previous owner-who put up a fight even if it was due for major repairs. Their new ship is covered in thin patches of rust, cables and wires hang from the ceiling and walls, and many panels are missing. The ship's condition is an aversion to Shockwave, and the only thing Blurr detests are the tripping hazards that are missing panels and large cables.

Currently, Shockwave manually steers the ship to not abet another argument as Blurr anxiously paces behind him.

"Blurr please stop pacing." He sighs.

"I-will-pace-if-I-want, and-right-now-at-this-moment-I-want-to!" Blurr snaps and glares at the back of Shockwave.

"Can you at the very least pace elsewhere?"

"No."

"Blurr, if you're doing this to annoy me, it's working," he rubs the side of his helm "now stop it with this little paddy and the bloody pacing."

"Or-what?!"

"Or I'm afraid I'd have no other choice but to oust you out."

"Of-what, the-ship?!"

"_No_, out of the control room so I can steer this damp squib of a ship!"

"No-one-has-even-seen-us, it's-illogical-that-anyone-is-going-to-get-us! It's-been-so-long!"

"Well it's either flying _this _through the meteors or another fight while it's on auto-pilot!"

"Too late!"

"_Blurr_," Shockwave tensely groans "I am absolutely knackered right now, just do me this kindness, it's late and I'm terribly famished." He looks at the digital clock above the doorway and puts the ship on auto-pilot "You're anxious because you're hungry, aren't you?

"I'm-not-hungry!"

"Look at the clock," he points "knowing you, you get snippy around this time if you don't eat." Blurr scoffs and crosses his arms, he grumbles as he's carried then placed at his seat next to a large window, which is where they eat.

"I'm not hungry..." Blurr grumbles as Shockwave leaves to get their meal ready and returns with two large but unequal servings of energon.

"Yes, you are." Shockwave places the larger serving before Blurr with a soft clack from the metal bowl. The meal glows a soft pink and has the texture of mashed potatoes. A reused bottle jangles as the two get their own utensil. The room's quiet, save for the soft clacking of their utensils against the dull bowls. The sound of the energon being scooped up sounds like a soft cookie being pulled apart and to them the energon tastes of steamed carrots. Shockwave dips his first scoopful of energon into the darkness his mouth would be, and the end of the utensil vanishes into it like a finger dipped in putty. When he pulls it out, little energon sprinkles his visage while the utensil is clean. Blurr avoids optic contact by staring out the window, outside is the Horsehead Nebula, which moves in their view like a mountain. The famous feature of the nebula is, in reality, only a mere detail to the nebula birthed by the death of a giant blue star. It brilliantly glows scarlet and magenta, while its dust is a rustic brown.

"So all of that trouble just because you were hungry." Shockwave hides his chuckle, Blurr huffs and crosses his arms, Shockwave joins him in seeing the nebulas "Colourful, isn't it?" He eats the rest of his energon "Unbelievable how so little of us get to actually see it." Blurr nods in agreement.

"I-wish-we-would-be-seeing-this-on-a-vacation-together, and-on-an-actual-ship, not-this-nightmare-of-one."

"I couldn't agree more."

"So-how-much-longer-until-we-make-it-to-Earth?"

"We should be there soon, hopefully, you won't miss a meal and throw a paddy on the way~"

"It's-not-funny!"

"No, no, you're right, it's cute~!" Shockwave teases, Blurr's sneer darkens as does his blush.

"You-posses-no-notion-to-think-this!"

"Maybe I do~"

"No, you-most-certainly-do-not!"

"Why not~" Blurr growls and the two stare at one another until Shockwave breaks the moment with a hearty chuckle and leans back against his chair "Oh come on! We both can use some laughs, Blurr, or, we can play a _fun _game~" he purrs. Blurr sputters and slams his servos on the table, shaking everything on it.

"Not-only-is-this-a-bad-time, but-I-am-most-certainly-not-in-the-mood!

"Oh I know! I merely wanted to jest with you!" Blurr growls more flusteredly and dashes away, the utensils and Blurr's empty bowl fly after him before tumbling to the floor, and he returns with something. Shockwave's antlers twitch in horror upon seeing his favorite datapad in his beau's servos.

"So-you-want-to-play-a-game? How-about-we-play '_where_-can-your-_favorite_-stories-_be_'~?"

"NO~~!" Shockwave shoves the table away and in vain runs after the quickly fading ribbon left behind.

A soft mountain breeze travels down, the early sun of dawn only now peeking through the high treetops of the pine and the scant clouds as it's cool rays gleam in the morning dew. Soundwave is currently tending to a large area of forest he has all to himself at the bottom of the mountains. Ravage walks next to Soundwave and admires the garden of flowers and herbs, butterflies and bees fly around as they please in the carefully tended garden.

"I do quite enjoy this clouded morning that smiles upon the frowning night, chequering the clouds with its streaks of light, and flecked darkness, a drunkard reeling away from the day's path. Now, this sun advances, the day to cheer and night's dank dew to dry, at this moment we must fill this basket of ours with baleful weeds and valuable flowers. How strange of it that we often find many of these virtues ex-" Soundwave's vocalizer stops until he clears his throat "many of these virtues excellent, none but for some and yet all differing, correct? At large is the powerful grace that lies in these organic plants and stones of Earth. For not so vile that on the Earth does it live, but to the Earth, some special good it does offer, nor is it so good but strained from that fair use and revolts from true birth, stumbling on to abuse. Virtue itself turns into vice upon being misapplied, and vice sometimes is a dignified action. Within the small rinds of this small organic flower, poison and medicine can be found in it, in this component, humans find it pleasant as an incense, but when tasted, kills all the senses involving an organic's spark. Two such opposed ideas are found in bots as well as in this planet's flora. Grace and rude will can always be found together, and where the worst is predominant, full soon the canker death eats up that plant." Ravage perks her ears, intrigued by what her creator tells as he practices better speech. Sudden and loudening movements from trees and shrubs made them turn to the rustling, Soundwave calmly and Ravage aggressively.

"I never thought I'd see you caring for organic life." Shockwave walks from the canopy of pine trees in delight, Ravage backs her ears and bares her teeth with lowly growls.

"Shockwave, what do I owe this visit to? Finally wish to see me after so many video transmissions? I see now why I have not heard from you recently." Soundwave places his servo on Ravage's helm and rubs the back of her ears to calm her, the metal feline purrs and calms.

"I thought you didn't like organics."

"Why so?"

"Well, you never really wish to talk about it."

"Favoring and enjoying organics: disdainful among most Cybertronians."

"True." Shockwave sighs.

"I now only hate the humans who need to remember unity, and not harm this planet. I have grown to enjoy this planet's vegetation honestly, as well as the insects and animals. As for the techno-organic, I have moved on from such foolish vendettas. I was new to this world, and what humans say, 'immature'."

"I'm gobsmacked at you, you used to be so stubborn, and I've also noticed how your speech has improved!" Shockwave's optic smiles as he points out the noticeable efforts Soundwave has made.

"It has been difficult to enhance. I talk better when calm, and the humans of this area are helpful to listen to."

"Intriguing! Though sadly, and please pardon me, I am actually here because I've run into some..._trouble_."

"And what kind of trouble," Soundwave gently sets down a well-worn, topless metal crate, which is reused as a basket, inside are fresh flowers and herbs bundled with soft cables "what is so urgent that you need to see me? What about Megatron?"

"Megatron cannot know of this I'm afraid." Shockwave hides his servos behind him.

"Perplexing, this is very out of character for you. Why so?"

"Well, there is no other way to put it," Shockwave fumbles "I meet someone."

"_Elaborate_." Soundwave presses, his robotic voice grows stern.

"At first I tried not to mind him, but after this party, we grew closer together."

"Is there a sparkling involved?"

"What?! No!" Shockwave sputters, he starts to blush as Soundwave looks at him with an unreadable expression "no, that is most certainly not the case!"

"Then give me a reason to help you."

"Because-"

"LONGARM!" A blue dash darts to Shockwave, who turns around and with horror prepares his arms to catch the blue streak.

"Blurr, what are you _doing _here?!" Shockwave gasps seeing him covered in ash and covered in scrapes.

"I-know-you-said-not-to-leave-the-ship, but-one-of-the-engines-malfunctioned-and-exploded! I-tried-to-see-what-was-the-cause-but-there-was-too-much-smoke-and-I-barely-put-the-fire-out!"

"How in the bloody hell?! Are you hurt?!"

"I-was-lucky-enough-to-be-in-the-other-side-of-the-ship!"

"Is this the Autobot in question?" Blurr squeaks and whips around to see Soundwave and a hissing Ravage.

"Yes," Shockwave confesses as Blurr vents heavily from the long run and holds onto his arm "this is Blurr."

"I see he's clearly aware of your genuine identity." Both nod, Soundwave holds a hissing Ravage back as he decides what to do.

"Are you certain he won't turn on you?"

"I'm certain," Shockwave scoffs with offence "I wouldn't have gone through all of this with him if I wasn't!"

"Fair enough," Soundwave goes into thought "but this may prove actually beneficial, seeing as how this dissent is reaching yet another peak. If you both wish to disclose this, there might be peace after so many vorns of your war_."_

"What?! Part of our ship exploded, telling more bots about this is the least of our priorities!"

"All right, settle down, and I will help you regardless." Soundwave sighs and starts to talk with him and Blurr about what they're to do.

While the Decepticon's colors stand out with how dark they are, Blurr blends in with the large rows of bright flowers and herbal plants, his lips part as he's in awe. Not only is it beautiful to anyone familiar with gardens, it is unlike anything Blurr's seen before, and the rest of the universe washes are like petals of cherry blossoms down a calm river. The singing birds, with their chirping and tweeting, are just as bright and unafraid of Soundwave, and in fact, rest on him while being wary of the new bots. Bees buzz and fly around with content and hundreds of butterflies fly about, then one lands on the electric blue and black bot, Blurr gently lifts his arm and looks at the butterfly-his first butterfly. The small creature is the color of iron's rust and looks as if it's cut out from the fuzziest paper the crafts store has. On the outer side are milky dots so delicately outlined, as if an artist lovingly added each dot with their best brush and with care painted the edges of its wings black. He gasps seeing how the black dots that are so perfectly symmetrical. On the overlapping halves of the wings, a darker orange fading outwards from where its wings connect to its furry body. Blurr looks closer, afraid his stare will make its slender legs break, but also that if he blinks or looks away, the butterfly would fly away. He recoils when it flies away silently, and watches as it rejoins its brothers and sisters in the perfumed air. Shockwave and Soundwave both watch Blurr as he then goes to a part of the garden with the most butterflies. Shockwave's large, red optic softens as he admires what is to him the most beautiful butterfly of all, Blurr, who blends in with the bright garden and is smiling so innocently at a group of butterflies scattered on his arms and shoulders. Blurr looks so delicate and is so pure, while Shockwave feels dirtied by the trouble he caused, which feels as black and dry as charcoal. A burdened sigh escapes him, his friend looks up to him.

"What is it that now burdens you?"

"Blurr's just," he pauses, looking for the right words to tell his friend how he feels "I don't...I wish I didn't bring him here, he's only here because I put him in this mess."

"You really do love him don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then do what will make him happy, if he shares the feelings you do, then he will continue his endeavor with you, if not, I suggest you return his former life to him."

"I will, old chap..." Blurr goes over to the newest addition to Soundwave's garden, a pond. In it is a family of wood ducks, they're chatting using quacks and eat some of the bugs in the water. A large school of bluegills and trout are seen peeking out of the clear water to eat mayflies while newly added fry swim to and from safety. Blurr looks up to see an elegant Great Blue Heron, its blue-grey feathers are clean and groomed and it hunts and spears its long beak into the water for a fish.

"I trust that you'll be staying here, my friend?"

"Not for the moment." Soundwave leaves with a hum as he mindfully walks over to Blurr.

"Salutations." Blurr snaps back into reality and gazes up at the mech.

"H-hi!"

"My name is Soundwave, Shockwave's friend, and I've agreed to help you."

"Oh, th-thank-you!"

"You must be Blurr."

"I-am, who-is-that-cyber-cat-of-yours?"

"Her name is Ravage, my other creations are currently recharging so it's just her and me today."

"How-come-I-haven't-seen-you-before? I-never-saw-you-while-I-was-fighting-other-Decepticons-on-a-mission, before-having-to-come-were." Blurr looks at Soundwave's purple insignia.

"I am not as active in Decepticon activities as most, I do believe Megatron has forgotten me, but I do not mind. None of them know where I am, and leave me to my own studies." Blurr hums in acknowledgment and with a slight confuzzled frown until the butterfly from before, that has followed him, lands on his digit and admires it discretely.

"This-place-is-beautiful, unlike-any-other-garden-or-plant-I've-seen-back-on-Cybertron!"

"I've never seen any other planet, but I will take your word for it," Soundwave also admires the butterfly on Blurr's digit "beautiful aren't they?"

"Mm-hm!" Soundwave chuckles and leans in to get a better look "What-is-it?"

"An insect known as a butterfly, and is one of many species. The humans have found so many that they need to name them using a dead but complex language to scientifically name them."

"Can-you-tell-me-what-its-name-is?!" Soundwave cannot help but chuckle.

"Of course, that butterfly is a _Speyeria aphrodite_, from the family Nymphalidae, or you can call them by their common name, Aphrodite Fritillary. They're very common in this region."

"And-you-know-all-that-simply-by-looking?"

"Yes, I've been studying them. I have been reading books using my holoform and what I believe to be the greatest thing the humans have made: the internet."

"Really?!"

"I'm impressed!" Shockwave's smiling optic looks around, a large cloud passes over, carefully shading the mountain. Soundwave feels more pride in all his hard work after they all have seen his masterpiece of nature.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Bulkhead play Bee's favorite game: Ninja Gladiator and wait at the empty base for Sari to finish her home-school lessons. The rays of dawn peek in and the birds and cars of the morning rush incite to start the day, to which, to the day's disappointment, they take no heed and move with leisure of the weekend. The sounds of the singing birds and cars are damped by the sounds of the video game, and joysticks and buttons being furiously pressed.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Bee triumphs as he gains the upper hand.

"Hey! No fair!"

"Well suck it!" Bulkhead slumps, the petal-like kibble on his back lower to his sides. Unsurprisingly, Bumblebee wins the round "Woohoo!" He throws his fists into the air, dropping the controller onto his lap in triumph.

"Come on, let's get some energon, I'm hungry." Bulkhead sighs as he tosses the controller to the side in defeat.

"You're always hungry bro!" Bee jumps off the stone couch and skips to the canteen, Bulkhead grumbles, and glares at his smaller friend.

"That's not even true, and at least I don't annoy Doc-Bot until he throws wrenches!"

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Bee turns to Bulkhead, shoulders high and fists tight.

"Saying I'm always hungry was uncalled for!"

"Fine! I'm sorry!" Bee throws his servos in the air.

"Good."

"Hmph!" Bee turns his back to his friend and crosses his arms as he resumes walking. They get their own servings, Bulkhead gets two cubes and drinks them while Bee only drinks half a cube.

"Remember when the Elite Guard was helping us out?"

"Yeah_?_ What about it?"

"And remember when I went for a drive earlier today?" Bumblebee suspiciously nods "Well, Blitzwing dropped this hologram in front of me while I was out, after making sure it wasn't a bomb or something, I played it and found out it's for Blurr."

"What?!" Bee spits out his mouthful of the pink energon and right onto Bulkhead's arm "Oop! S-sorry!"

"You didn't have to spit your food at me y'know." Bulkhead grumbles as he cleans it off with a bedsheet he uses as a cleaning cloth. Bee, mortified, rambles apology after apology "You owe me now."

"Okay..." Bee drops his head in shame and cringes at the thought of Blurr, remembering how often he lost against him "So what was that message about?"

"Blitzwing wants a re-match."

"Oh my gosh, Blurr as been gone for, like, forever!"

"That's why this is so weird, well, _weirder_."

"Let's go see it!" Bee grins eagerly as he sips his cube before slamming it onto the table, Bulkhead shakes his head and leads Bee to his room. Bee follows and boxes with the air, whispering victories and pretending to be the boxing judge and imagines fighting in Blurr's place to prove he's the better. The doors to Bulkhead's room open with a low metal creak and show the well-lit room, which has countless works on the walls. The concrete floor is littered with dried paint from painting or accidents. Metal shelves with buckets of paint and empty ones with brushes are well organized but dirty from use. On a nightstand made of old doors sits a transparent, navy blue card, Bulkhead gently pinches the card to pick it up and hands it to his friend, who plays it and a large blue hologram pops up, surprising Bee.

"Grüß dich~!" (_Hello there~!_) Blitzwing, as Random, heckles. Bee and Bulkhead glance at each other as Blitzwing turns into his Hothead personality.

"Now listen 'ere, labertasche*, I know du are back on dis hideous planet, du haz caused lots of trouble for us wit' ze Autobot pests at ze spacebridge, so I vant to settle things! I vill track du down if du don't meet me at dis location in two days!" A set of coordinates appear where Hothead points.

"Auf Wiederhören." (Goodbye.) Icy, the main personality, regains control and ends the message.

"Dummy, Blurr's obviously still back on Cybertron!" Bee sneers as Bulkhead nods in agreement. Bee tosses the card to its former place on the nightstand, only for it to tumble into the small space in between it and the wall, joining the lost brushes and forgotten things collecting dust. Suddenly the monitors of the communication room have their ringing echo from the quiet halls and to Bulkhead's room, the two look at the door and follow the echo to see the monitor getting a call, they answer and gasp seeing Blurr and the large ship's rusted walls in the background.

"About-time! I-was-suspecting-no-one-was-going-to-pick-up!"

"Eh, yeah," Bee scratches the back of his head "whatcha calling _us _for?"

"We-are-in-need-of-assistance!"

"Who's 'we'?" Bulkhead buds in.

"Um, Longarm-and-me."

"Longarm's there?!" Bee grins in excitement as Blurr nervously nods, Bulkhead perks up hearing and remembers the name.

"Where do you wanna meet?!"

"At-our-ship, I-will send-you-the-coordinates." They look to the corner of the monitor and a set of coordinates are received just as promised and show on a map, which says it's deep in the forests of Michigan-far from Detroit.

"Okay, we got it! Can't wait to see you!" Bulkhead gives Blurr a thumbs up.

"We'll-see-you-two-there!" Blurr almost smiles as he ends the transmission.

"Think we should get Optimus?" Bulkhead asks his small friend.

"Nah, they're too busy doing other things, let's go!" Bee races to the egress without announcement, Bulkhead does his best to keep up, but his thick legs are no match for Bee's flexible, and agile ones. They transform and begin driving on the paved roads of Detroit.

After several hours, the paved roads turn into smooth dirt ones. Now covered in dust, they get as close to the location as the dirt roads and even some offroading paths will allow. When they can drive no more they transform and stare past the coppice as it fades into lush wealds, the uninhabited clearing of brush is all that's left between them and it. Bulkhead grows concerned for his still friend.

"Ya okay there bud?"

"Just...just don't like the woods, e-especially after last time!" Bee crosses his arms and shudders, the woods seem to stare back at him, ready to pounce and threaten to swallow him whole and trap him in a gameless retention.

"You don't have to go, I'll just tell them that you couldn't make it. They'll understand." Bulkhead offers and gently places his large servo on Bee's shoulder. Bee shakes his head to rid of the anxiety and paranoia and builds up what courage he can "Or we can get a map and make sure a trail can t-"

"N-no...I can do this!" He squeezes his optics shut and hies in, trambling young saplings and getting brush tangled around his peds.

"Wait! Bumblebee!" Bulkhead shouts after him, he huffs and starts to run after Bumblebee, grunting with each short stride and struggles to scud with his stout legs. Fallen trees, rocks, and saplings snap and crumble underneath him, all that's left for him to know where Bee's going is the narrow trail of trampled brush and scrapped off bark he left behind.

As Bumblebee sprints blindly through the woods, he opens his optics a crack and sees an upcoming clearance, his grimace turns into a wide grin of relief but he then realizes how swiftly the distance is closing, he gasps and screams. He skids and slides as the forest floor collects on his peds. His voice cracks and Blurr peeks into view. Blurr was peeking into the woods to investigate the tumult and with his faster thinking evades collision by moving to the right.

"Bumblebee?!" Blurr gasps in surprise as a blur of yellow zips past him.

"Watch-urgh!" Bee skids across the clearing and tumbles like a ragdoll. Once stillness sets, he gets up as he gags and coughs out the mountain earth "Gross! _Plah! _Plah!" He frantically swats his face clean.

"Are-you-okay?!" Blurr helps him to a rock to sit on.

"No! _No! _Never again am I coming back here!" Bee shouts and spits out the black soil, Blurr sighs and puts his servos on his hips.

"Why-didn't-you-just-come-through-the-trail?" He motions to the used trail at another side of the clearing.

"Oh." Bee slumps seeing the wooden sign that says 'Orange Trail', he gives it a dirty look as he forgets why he's there and instead dwells on his anger of ignoring Bulkhead's advice to use a map. Blurr quickly turns impatient.

"Universe-to-Bumblebee! Universe-to-Bumblebee!" Blurr snaps his digits before Bee's face before looking around "Where-is-Bulkhead? Come-to-think-about-it, the-best-explanation-here-is-that-you-could-have-simply-came-here-by-yourself, knowing-how-you-are-overeager-from-the-brief-time-we-meet, it's-highly-plausible-that-you-did-not-wait-for-your-friend-and-went-on-ahead. On-the-other-servo-you-could-have-come-by-yourself, both-are-terrible-choices." The rumbling thuds that pound the air halt Blurr's hypothesizing and the mountain breeze blows through the now shaking trees. Alas, they see the bulky jade green adolescent scudding through the trees as they either snap or lean to the side. Slow enough to not make the same mistake his friend has, he stops without stumbling.

"I'm here! I'm here...!" Bulkhead pants heavily as he rests his servos on his knees, both agiler bots glance at one another as Bulkhead breathlessly sighs "why," he regains his strong posture "why didn't you stopda see if I was behind you?!"

"S-sorry! If it makes you feel any better just know that I crashed into _a lot_ of trees!" A foreign chuckle whispers in the now calm air, Bee and Bulkhead look at the ship and hang their jaws seeing a figure mysterious yet somewhat familiar walking down the hanger ramp.

"My my, look how much you two haven't changed~"

"Longarm?! Longarm!" Bee gasps and runs over to his old friend.

"Hello, Bumblebee, it's been a long time," he looks up at Bulkhead, his tired face covered in black soot, and walks with hips too tired to not sway as he takes steps out of the ship and onto the green shrubbery "it is equally fantastic finally seeing you, and of course you too Bulkhead-especially in person." Longarm cracks a tired smile as Bulkhead also goes over with a smile "Bee told me a lot about you!"

"As great as it is seeing you, where's the rest of the Elite Guard?" Bulkhead frowns, making the couple shift uncomfortably.

"It's just us, and we can _really _talk about this later?" Longarm sighs and cleans his face with a dirtied rag.

"_Okay_~?" Bee lifts an optic ridge and looks past him. His suspicious expression blanks when he finally notices the actual ship's details "What is _that _doing here, don't you have your own ship?!"

"It got damaged, a lot has been going on lately." Longarm quickly explains in a hushed voice.

"Forget about talking about this later, we really need to know!"

"Fine," Longarm sighs and puts his servos up in surrender, then lets them fall to his sides "we've been framed, apperently there's another spy somewhere in the high ranks."

"WHAT?!"

"We're not sure how it happened, and knowing how Sentinel is, he wouldn't be one for listening to us."

"When?!"

"After Blurr came home, we were at my place, we were sleeping and they just...tossed us to the floor. We barely made it to my ship." Bee scoffs and crosses his scrapped arms.

"What's wrong with those bots?! You're the hardest working and most trustworthy bot I know!"

"Even now," Longarm tiredly sighs "you're still as eager as you were in boot camp, I'm glad to see that some things haven't changed. How's everyone?"

"Th-"

"Upset at two sparklings who just couldn't _wait _until we got back to base." flouts a grouchy, older mech, the four of them jump and turn to see Optimus and Ratchet walking through the trail Bulkhead left behind while Prowl uses the real trail.

"U-u-ugh...hi!"

"You two are in _big _trouble." Optimus glares.

"How about four shifts of patrol duty?" Ratchet's scratchy voice sneers at them.

"Come on, gramps, we're just here to say hello to our friends!" Bee anxiously laughs, Ratchet grumbles and walks up to Longarm and scolds him.

"Now what kind of a bot doesn't contact us when they need help?!"

"One Primus created to go through the pits and back apparently." Longarm groans and slumps his shoulders, dropping the rag as he almost yawns.

"We can see that," Ratchet looks at Blurr then back at him "are you two partners now?"

"Yes and no, we're um," he quiets his voice to a whisper "_dating_."

"So that's how it is, eh?" Ratchet crosses his arms with an amused chuff "Can I have a word with you?"

"Please don't make us go on patrolling duty," Bee begs, peeking in from behind an imaginary wall "we already had to go through double last deca-cycle!" Both Ratchet and Longarm facepalm and mentally cast the mini-bot aside.

"Why not?" He shrugs, he walks with Ratchet to the side while the rest of the bots catch Blurr up on current events.

"Don't mind Bumblebee," the old medic sighs "sometimes that little sparkling just loves to hear himself talk."

"I know, it's nice to see how he still has the same spunk even after everything that's happened." A faint smile spreads across his lips.

"Maybe so, but I pulled you aside not because I wanted to talk about Bumblebee, but because I'm concerned about that _sweetspark _of yours."

"Oh?"

"If you're not serious about him, then I suggest you two go back to Cybertron on your own after cleaning up whatever trouble you've caused, we have enough drama as it is, and we saw how dimmed he was last time he was here. He was doubting himself and was struggling to keep it together when we had to destroy the spacebridge!" Longarm looks down in shame.

"I know, and I may never stop apologizing..."

"Well you two can get that sorted out, but I'm serious about you two separating if you have to. If I know anything besides how to put a bot back together is young love, and it almost never works."

"We are fully grown adults, Ratchet, we are _not _young sparklings," Longarm scoffs, insulted "we both know what we're doing, and we have been together for a long time!"

"Just be careful not to break his spark."

"I won't," His tone darkens defensively, Ratchet's linaments sharpen as the two glare at each other "I risked my job and my life for Blurr, and I'm not going to let _anything _else happen, not as long as my spark still beats." Ratchet glowers and leaves, mumbling something inaudible while Optimus makes his way over.

"So, Longarm Prime, here on Earth." The young leader crosses his arms and looks at Longarm in wonder "what made you two come all the way here?"

"We're on the run," Optimus' optics widen and waits to be told more "I've been framed, and they think Blurr's in on it too. I tried to clear things up but they wouldn't listen!"

"How do you think that happened?"

"I'm not sure, maybe the real spy planted something that made me look like a double-agent after Blurr and got so close to revealing him."

"Well maybe-" An erupting tremor quakes the air violently, they snap their heads to the source as the shock wave almost knocks them off their peds. They shield their optics as fragments spit on them. After the shock dies down Longarm's optic twitches, his fists clench in anger.

"I _JUST _FIXED THAT!"

"Is anyone hurt?!" Optimus looks at his teammates, everyone groans and gives him a thumbs up. Optimus runs towards the explosion to slay the pyre of red flames and neutralizes any explosion hazard in the process.

"Blurr?! Blurr!" Longarm shouts and goes after his beau after seeing him not here, he has fractured armor on his leg, meaning the damage is deeper than it seems. Blurr groans and coughs as he rubs his bleeding leg.

"Hang in there!" Ratchet shoves his way to the mini-bot speedster, letting instinct set in he pulls out his med-kit and quickly works on Blurr's injury after getting the leg armor off. Longarm watches on as he holds his servos close to his chassis.

They search for any trigger or planted bomb but they find nothing. The once gentle clouds choke out the setting sun and sprinkle droplets of cold mist onto the darkened dusk.

"What is this?" Longarm stops his cleaning to look up, closing his optics as droplets hit his false optics.

"It's called rain," Bee answers as he picks up a torn metal plate.

"Amazing."

"I think we've done enough. Autobots, roll out!" On cue, the team transforms and drives the trail to a dirt road where they then travel to the base. Shaken even after a relaxing bath Bee, Bulkhead, Longarm and Sari sit in a circle with Blurr sitting up on a medical berth.

"So, uh that Earth saying 'blow up on my face' just got a little too literal today right?"

"I guess so." Longarm chuckles as they sit around and drink some of the energon they salvaged from the ship "I guess so..."

"On another note, we are so glad to see you Longarm, or should I say Longarm _Prime_, head of Cybertron's intel! Nice to see that at least one of us achieved their dream." Bumblebee sadly smiles, Longarm frowns and places a comforting servo on Bee's shoulder and offers a smile to Bee.

"Well it's never too late Bumblebee, you're still young, you have your whole life! If I don't get my position back, maybe you can take my place?"

"You really think so?"

"I know so, Bumblebee, you may be young, but you have the talent and the skills to become whatever you want!" Bee cracks a smile and looks down.

"Thanks, Longarm, but I'm sure they'll give your position back to you once they realize who the real spy is! When all this blows over, maybe Bulkhead and I could be your co-workers instead!" Longarm chuckles and pats his shoulder.

"That's the spirit."

"Not-that-I-question-your-expertise, Ratchet," Blurr watches Ratchet work on better repairs on his leg with his crossed arms "but-do-you-think-having-me-brought-here-in-what-you-call-a 'flatbed trailer' is-over-doing-it? I-could-have-drove-here-like-the-rest-of-you. I-am-sure-that-my-leg-will-heal-soon, not-only-am-I-fast-but-I-can-heal-fast-too! I-am-sure-this-is-overdoing-it."

"Not that I doubt that, but I still have a job to do, kid." Ratchet sighs, Blurr narrows his optics.

"I'm-not-a-kid!"

"Yeah yeah." He mostly ignores what Blurr said and checks his welding.

"You know, this place really isn't that bad," Longarm looks around the once abandoned car factory, it looks like a Cybertronian sized version of a human's home, though underfurnished and with salvaged things from a dormant Omega Supreme "but it sure looks different than the apartments on Cybertron." He sees the antique games and some paintings Bulkhead has made on the walls "You really seem comfortable here."

"Plus no one minded when we made this our base," Prowl adds in as he makes his way through the small group to give Ratchet his tray of tools "before we came here, this used to be the abandoned Highland Park Ford Plant, which was built in the 20th century."

"How long ago was that?"

"Almost 200 hundred stellar cycles ago, but it's holding up thanks to efforts in restoration."

"Wanna tour of the place?" Bee offers with eagerness.

"Think you'll be all right if I go, Blurr?" Blurr shrugs and grumbles as Ratchet scans him.

"No-point-keeping-you-here-too."

"And I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere until his leg's fixed." The veteran doesn't pull his optics away as he gets a tool from the metal tray Prowl holds for him.

"Don't worry, being apart for a cycle or two isn't gonna kill you!" Bee jokes "We've got a lot of catching up to do!"

"While we're at it, can you tell me more about what other kinds of amazing weather you have here?"

"Sure-"

"Yo waddup, Doe!" Sari cuts in and flies in with her jetpack, finally finding out where her best friends are, she perks a brow seeing Blurr and Longarm "Who are the new bots?!"

"'What up..._Doe_?' what does that mean?" Longarm tilts his head seeing the techno-organic teen.

"It's another way of saying 'how's it going'!" Bee chuckles.

"Oh, and who's this?" Longarm points to Sari and raises an optic ridge, disappointed that she made Bumblebee change the subject.

"That's Sari, she's a good friend of ours!" Bee smiles at her as she lands on his shoulder. Longarm looks at her glowing blue eyes and the blue gem in the center of her chest.

"Is this what humans look like?"

"No," Bee chuckles "but we used to think she was human, and after Blurr left she found out she was techno-organic."

"But...but I thought that there's only one in existence!"

"Well, now you know, there are two and not one of them, and they're here on Earth!"

"Wait, Blackarachnia's here? On Earth?!" Bee sighs and leads him to the living room.

"How about you have a seat at the Davenport, this is gonna be one _long _as slag explanation!" Bee plops down onto the stone couch and Longarm follows suit.

He tells Longarm about how they've met Blackarachnia on Halloween night, and then the aftermath of discovering of Sari's true identity. Not long afterward, the three friends joke around then, with Sari, listen to Longarm's story about the time he forgot where his office was and how he accidentally stumbled into a Ministry of Science meeting with energon tarts in a bad time. They nearly choke on air as they holler and chortle like a group of women hanging out in some place. They make so much chatter that Optimus is given no choice but to intervene.

"I know it's been a while since you two have seen Longarm Prime, but Bulkhead has to go to Mr. Sumbac's tower to help him with some repairs now, _remember_?"

"I remember okay?!" Bulkhead huffs in disappointment that their fun has to end "Bye guys..." He gets up and yawns as he goes to his room to get ready. Longarm and Bumblebee look at each other then at Optimus once he left.

"You guys too, there will be plenty of time to chat tomorrow."

"Okay, _Dad~_" Bee sarcastically sighs and leaves, making Longarm and Sari chuckle, once Bee is out of the room Optimus clears his throat to recapture Longarm's attention.

"You and Blurr should stay here, after what just happened to your ship I think it'd be safest."

"You've read my mind." He smiles.

"I'll lead you to some extra rooms we have. You should come with us, Sari, since you're staying here too."

"Awe man!" She flies over and lands on Optimus' shoulder. Longarm is lead through a sleepy hall with all its doors open, showing everyone getting ready to recharge. When Optimus opens the creaky metal door at the end of the hall, Longarm's expression softens seeing Blurr sleeping on a berth, his armorless leg is fixed and has welding marks on them.

"Thanks, Optimus." The cast out Prime nods and leaves Longarm be to drop off Sari. Longarm closes the door and wiggles his way into his unofficial side of the berth, he bites back a moan of relief as his body is reminded of how it feels to be sleeping on an actual berth again and not on a bumpy floor. Blurr doesn't seem to notice Longarm's cuddling other than gaining a faint smile.

When morning comes, birds chirp and sounds of cars bustling about go on outside and are heard from the quiet inside. Sari pandiculates as she walks to the next giant door down.

"Ey, sleepy bots, time for breakfast!" She knocks and shouts, the couple jumps up with a start then sleepily grumble as they each get up from their own side of the berth. She hums and leads them to the canteen, where the team is seen drinking their morning energon and lazily slouching.

"You guys really aren't morning bots are you?" Longarm gets his energon and Blurr gets his, and has a slight limp.

"No, it's because we were up thanks to some 'Cons..." Bee's muffled voice talks as he rests his head in his crossed arms, Longarm raises an optic ridge. Meanwhile, Blurr listens to Sari as she tells him of the things her city has to offer, now that he's willing to go out and not remain cooped up in the Elite Guard ship that is Sigma Supreme "we had some trouble with that Lugnut guy."

"_Then _Bulkhead made it worse by gettin' some dang nabbit Constructicons involved!" Ratchet sneers.

"I'm sorry okay?!" The sleep-deprived Bulkhead shouts and stands up from his spot on the stone couch. Already irritated, Optimus growls and slams his servos onto the breakfast table he was sitting at, next to him is a startled Ratchet.

"Enough! Everyone's been arguing non-stop since we got back! Bulkhead has learned his lesson and will help sort this out before they cause any more trouble! I want none of us fighting each other, you hear?!" the team and their guests become muted as Optimus storms out the room with an irritated sigh "I'm going for a drive and when I get back, everyone should be working again as a team-or else!"


End file.
